Alternatif à Divergente Dans la tête d'Éric
by L-Taura
Summary: Cette histoire ce passe au même moment que celle de Tris, mais avec quelque différence, c'est plutôt un truc à ma façon, qui se déroule du coter d'Éric car je trouve que c'est un personnage pas assez développé. Je n'ai pas fini le tome 2 et évidement pas lu le tome 3 donc il n'y aura aucun rapport avec la suite. Les personnages et l'histoire d'origine ne m'appartiennent pas.


**L'histoire d'origine dont je me base ne m'appartient évidement pas ni les personnages.**

**Le chapitre à était corrigé.**

À l'heure d'aujourd'hui, d'à peine 18 ans, je suis devenu l'un des leaders des audacieux. Le plus jeune même. Je n'ai pas été nommé pour mes capacités, pas que je sois le plus nul, loin de là, j'étais le deuxième derrière mon rival Quatre. Cet idiot à refusé le poste de leader qu'on lui à proposé au vu de ses résultats car monsieur ça ne l'intéresser pas… Enfin nous n'avons pas toujours été ennemis…

Si j'ai été nommé, c'est grâce ou à cause de Jeanine, je dois lui rendre un service que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement mais je ne le fait pas pour Jeanine. Je le fais pour quelqu'un qui mes cher, mais qui est aussi très cher à Jeanine.

Je dois être à l'affût de tous les divergents pour les traquer et pour que Jeanine puisse les étudier afin de créer une simulation assez puissante pour pouvoir les contrôler et ainsi renverser les altruistes, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ils possèdent une information que Jeanine veut à tout prix récupérer, malheureusement je n'en sais pas plus.

Mais pour l'heure je suis dans le train avec les novices, je dois les conduire chez nous, je fais un tour vite fait de la foule et mes yeux bloquent sur une personne, une altruiste, je ne comprends pas, le dernier qui nous a choisi c'était Quatre parce-que son père le battait alors elle qu'est-ce que ça peut-être ? Enfin, voilà le moment de sauter et hop je fais ça agilement comme d'habitude, on se rapproche de l'entrée, et évidemment tout le monde hésite, remarque je les comprend j'étais un peu pareil. Je fais un peu mon sadique en ne leurs disant pas ce qu'il se trouve en bas et je dois dire que leurs têtes me font bien rire, je rigole un peu moins quand c'est la pète-sec qui se décide à sauter la première, son regard et sa démarche me la rappellent tellement, je sens que je vais la détester.

Une fois arrivés en bas c'est Quatre qui s'occupe des transferts et de leur formation, même si de temps en temps je vais y fourrer mon nez histoire de les faire un peu flipper et surtout de préciser que les règles ont changé.

Tout se passe pour le moment pas trop mal, la pète-sec a un peu trop tendances à m'énerver, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se croit plus forte que tout le monde, l'avantage c'est que l'un de ses amis commence à douter d'elle.

Je vais faire en sorte qu'elle le déteste, pour ça ce n'est pas trop dur, il suffit juste de dire à Peter qu'il monte la tête de ce pauvre Al et le tour est joué.

Chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé c'est que Quatre prendrait sa défense… Il ne l'a pas fait y a deux ans quand je le lui ai demandé mais là par contre il n'hésite pas une seconde.

Une fois le jour levé, je vais le voir une fois qu'elle est partie pour aller m'expliquer avec lui.

- - Salut Quatre

- - Éric. Que me vaut ta visite ?

- - Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

- - Pas vraiment

- - Tu l'as aidée, bordel alors pourquoi tu n'as rien fait il y a deux ans ?

- - Tu vas m'en vouloir encore combien de temps pour une erreur que je regrette tous les jours.

- - Mais putain ils l'ont violée comment veux-tu que je te pardonne ça ! Ils l'avaient déjà brutalisée quelques temps avant et je te demande de la protéger pendant mon absence et tu n'as rien fait.

- - Mais bordel j'étais convoqué chez Max !

- - Et pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais dit !

- - Pour que tu ne te sentes pas encore plus mal que tu ne l'étais déjà ! J'ai préféré que tu me déteste.

- - Et pour quelle raison ?

- - Il m'a convoqué car j'étais ton ami et qu'il voulait savoir où tu étais, il ma garder 3 heures dans son bureau mais je n'ai rien lâché. Je savais que tu étais parti chez les érudits pour parler à Jeanine, et du coup je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu étais parti la voir…

- - J'étais parti lui annoncer quelque chose d'important sur sa fille.

- - Attend tu veux dire que L était la fille de Jeanine ?

- - EST, elle n'est pas morte, et oui L est sa fille.

- - Je pensais vu qu'on n'a plus de nouvelles d'elle.

- - Jeanine l'a mise en sécurité d'après ce qu'elle dit, mais je ne sais pas où. Et pour avoir une chance de la revoir il faut que je lui obéisse, Quatre je suis vraiment désolé, mais fait en sorte que je reste en vie, par pitié même si tu as envie de me tuer et même si je mérite de mourir, s'il te plait je dois la retrouver.

- - Mais bon dieu Éric, qu'est-ce qui se passe on dirait que c'est la fin du monde.

- - Presque… Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, désolé mais par pitié fait ce que je dis, survis et aide moi sans te détourner de tes plans.

- - Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu dis.

- - Tu es divergent je le sais, comme Tris.

- - Comment le sais-tu ?

- - Je le sais c'est tout. Au-revoir Quatre.

Ensuite tout ce passa très vite, les jours défilèrent très vite, trop vite même, j'ai surpris Quatre en train de parler à Tris de son envie de monde sans factions et je le comprends tellement, je suis parti au moment où ils se sont embrassés.

Le jour d'injecter le sérum est arrivé, je sais que Tris à compris elle cherche Quatre, mais je lui bloque le passage et lui fait encore croire que je suis le méchant. Ça me tue de faire ça…

Évidement quand j'ai aperçu Quatre et sa petite copine sortir d'une maison je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller l'emmerder. Il a fallu que ce crétin crispe sa mâchoire, par peur de ne pas être le seul à l'avoir vu je décide de le menacer, c'était sans compter sur Tris pour le défendre, mais cette petite pute me tire dans la jambe, je ne sais pas ce que c'est comme balle mais ça fait un mal de chien pas que je sois une petite nature mais je tombe dans les vapes et je me sens fiévreux.

Quand je me réveille je suis au siège des érudits, plein de machines sont branchées autour de moi, j'aperçois Jeanine à mon chevet.

- - Enfin tu te réveilles Éric.

- - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- - On t'a tiré dessus avec un balle empoisonnée, c'était une balle dédiée aux altruistes au cas où les autres ne tuaient pas du premier coup.

- - Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?

- - Depuis très longtemps, j'ai eu le temps d'étudier Tris et Quatre, mais je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à attaquer tu devrais te mettre à l'abri.

- - Quoi ? Non ?

- - Si tu n'es pas en état.

- - Pitié Jeanine !

- - Non.

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**


End file.
